


It’s Called Love, I Believe

by superkaradamnvers



Series: A Super Kind of Love [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Comes Back, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Part 4 to the a Super Kind of Love. Let me know your thoughts, I’d love to know how to continue if anyone wants to see something happen.





	It’s Called Love, I Believe

When Kara woke up the next morning, she was mildly surprised to find the rest of the bed empty, Cat seemingly nowhere to be found. Kara slipped from the bed silently and walked into the bathroom to look and found it empty as well, along with the to[ floor of the house. Kara brought a finger into her bedhead hair and grabbed a comb to brush through it, and then decided on a shower altogether.

When she got downstairs ten minutes later, still on the hunt for Cat, and found Cat on the deck with Eliza, each of them with a cup of coffee, she stopped and stayed in the hallway, watching for a moment, before barely listening with her hearing, despite knowing she shouldn’t pry. But she had to. 

“I’ve read your books, and watched your show as long as I remember, Cat. I’m... well...” 

“I’m flattered, honestly.” Cat said then, pausing to sip her coffee. “I appreciate you letting us stay here, Eliza. Kara and I... I never expected that to happen. I didn’t expect to have her caught on camera, and to have all these accusations hit her so hard. I want to protect Kara with my life, I need you to know that. Kara matters the world to me, and I honestly do love her, despite what is known of me and my icy attitude most of the time.”

Kara saw Eliza nod, and found herself blushing as she went to the kitchen fridge and pulled out some toast and raspberry jam, and moved to the counter to make herself some breakfast, waving at Cat when she looked over and smiled a morning greeting. 

Smiling, Kara toasted her bread with her vision, feeling rather happy this morning, and looked up to find a Cat staring and Eliza laughing, and looked back down, grabbing a knife and spreading some jam on it, before looking up to see Cat again, and finding her gone. Kara looked around, curious, and gasped when Cat stepped up behind her, reaching over her shoulder. 

Kara stopped, watching Cat take the bread, and bite into it, Kara watching with a pout.

“Morning darling.” Cat whispered after another bite, and Kara looked at her as she walked away with the toast, and then looked at Eliza, who could only smirk playfully. 

“I like her.” Eliza whispered, pointing.

 

 

—  
Cat, sitting on the deck railing with a guitar, playing it perfectly with delicate fingers, a quiet song falling from her lips perfectly, a smile on her face, eyes closed to the music. Kara stopped, barely holding on to the glasses in her hands, her heart tripping over itself at the sight of Cat singing, a soft sweet country song no less. Kara took a slow breath to calm her heart, and leaned silently against the railing on her side, and watched quietly, unable to bring herself to disturb this sight.

Fuck, it was stunning. 

It was heart stopping. 

Cat was a vision. Messy blonde hair wavy and relaxed at her shoulders, tank top showing all the right curves, hiding nothing, shorts revealing long legs that went on for ages. Kara watched, locked on her lips, moving with each lyric, each word, her eyes such a bold green, so perfect here with the green grass around her for miles. Kara was starstruck, completely...

“Right time, the right place  
The right body, the right face  
Timber I'm falling in love  
It started slow, it's coming fast  
I got a feelin' it's gonna last  
Timber I'm falling in love  
You're so pretty, look so sweet  
Your love's sweepin' me off of my feet  
You're the only one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't believe that I'm falling in love  
Who knows how love starts  
I woke up with you in my heart  
Timber I'm falling in love  
You're so pretty, look so sweet  
Your love's sweepin' me off of my feet  
You're the only one I'm dreamin' of  
I can't believe that I'm falling in love  
Timber I'm falling in love  
Timber I'm falling in love  
Timber I'm falling in love”

The glass dropped, and landed on the gravel road and spilt, and Cat looked up at the sound, and lowered the guitar slowly, her eyes roaming over Kara for a long moment before sitting up straight. Kara walked over slowly, glasses forgotten, and stepped up to the railing, reaching up to pull Cat in for a kiss, unable to stop herself from it.

Cat smiled into it and kissed back, gently at first, then deeper as she felt Kara’s fingers tangle into her hair eagerly, pulling her closer. Cat tugged gently and Kara sighed against her, climbing closer to her against the railing, pressing them together. Cat tugged barely at her sundress, then just hiked the hem up to her thigh, pressing her fingers gently to Kara’s skin, teasing her with the possibility, grinning when Kara whispered into her kiss, pressing closer yet. 

Cat let out a barely there growl, pulling Kara against her, and Kara laughed, a wonderful sound, before kissing her again, like her life depended on it, hard and sloppy, messy and perfect all at the same time. And fuck, it was amazing. So so amazing.

A few meters away, just around the corner of the house, Eliza smiled to herself and nodded, going back to folding her laundry stack, smiling to herself at the moment behind her, happy. Cat... was the one. Cat was that special something, and Eliza couldn’t have been prouder of Kara, for her choice. Cat was certainly... well, Eliza knew all about Cat Grant. And couldn’t possibly approve more.


End file.
